<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear by Arista_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761579">Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes'>Arista_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Days Of Wayhaven Promptlist on Tumblr. Day 002; Fear.</p><p>Casual sex with Mason had seemed like a good idea at the time. Perhaps the best offer Malia was going to get from the persistently grumpy vampire, but the longer it goes on the greater her fear grows that this time might be their last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simple. Uncomplicated.</p><p>Just sex.</p><p>That's what they'd said. It's what Malia had agreed to, despite knowing that she already felt more for the persistently grumpy vampire than merely physical attraction.</p><p>She was in deep and she knew it.</p><p>Even if she hadn't, the wave of disappointment every time she woke to an empty bed would have tipped her off.</p><p>It wasn't so bad though, she comforted herself, the disappointment was washed away quickly by a hum of hope. There was always next time.</p><p>No, the worst part was the fear.</p><p>Every single time Mason stood at her door, and she wondered if he would come in. Was last time <em><strong>the</strong> last time</em>?</p><p>Had she wasted the last time he'd crawl into her bed on being disappointed that he hadn't stayed? Had she wasted their last kiss by sinking into the sensations instead of savouring every moment his lips were against her own?</p><p>It was a creeping, quiet. fear and sometimes she thought that Mason could sense it. When he slowed, when he let his fingers dance through her long hair and when he stared at her like he was trying to memorise her face so that no matter what happened, these memories would never fade from his mind.</p><p>She did her best to ignore it. To keep it simple. To make sure it was just sex. She'd agreed, and had no right to ask for more now and yet...</p><p>And yet...</p><p>The fear persisted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>